Nice
by merlinspants394
Summary: Hermione is having a good time with Viktor at the Yule Ball. A better time than she had expected to be honest. She isn't used to boys being nice to her.


_For the Ultimate Battle Competition: Khione's Ice Crown- the setting must be cold and the main character must be female. I didn't bother attempting to write out Viktor's accent because I'm lazy. Just pretend. :)_

* * *

Hermione felt her face becoming flushed the more she spun around the Great Hall. Occasionally she would catch a glimpse of a classmate eying her with an envious expression, which only served to make the Yule Ball an even better experience than she could have hoped for. It had been enough that Lavender and Parvati had complimented her on her dress on the way out of the girls' dormitory after all the subtle criticisms on her appearance that she'd received from them before. Not to mention Viktor Krum was being so attentive now that it was hard to even care to worry about anyone else in the room.

As the music stopped however, for a brief interlude, Hermione found herself pulled closely to his side and only a few feet away from a sulking Ron who couldn't hide his displeasure at seeing her so happy. She felt a swell of anger rise up in her chest in spite of herself, but Viktor tugged gently on her arm and led her toward the door and the swell of emotion seemed to explode into a cloud of butterflies.

The icy air in the outer courtyard stole her breath away, but she was grateful to be somewhere that wasn't the Great Hall. It had become very warm and she was feeling rather lightheaded.

Suddenly she became aware that Viktor was speaking. Something about the next task.

"I'm sorry, Viktor, I was a bit distracted," Hermione said. "What have you been saying?"

"Nothing of consequence," Viktor reassured her. "I was just saying I hope the second Task will not prove to be too difficult."

"You haven't figured out your clue then?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't say that," he replied with a smirk.

She smiled in response. "For everyone's sake I hope the second Task will be safer than the first."

"Your friend did an excellent job," Viktor said. "I was quite impressed with his flying. He is a Seeker too, yes?"

Hermione nodded. "Sometimes I think he takes it for granted just how talented he is. It probably doesn't help that I scold him for not working hard enough. I can be too harsh. Or at least that's what I'm told."

Viktor looked down and noticed the way she was clutching at her arms. The shawl that matched her dress robes was more decorative than functional. He promptly removed his own cape and placed it around her shoulders and then began to speak before she could protest or say thank you.

"You have high expectations of your friend because you have high expectations for yourself. You work hard for your achievements. You should be proud of yourself."

Hermione felt herself blush and attempted to hide it by pulling the cloak up about her face, appreciating the warmth and the softness of the fur lining. It seemed to suit him somehow.

"I wish I didn't have to work so hard though," she thought aloud. "It's not as easy for me as for other people. I work hard because I have to."

"That is a mark of perseverance," Viktor observed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. She immediately bit her lip, wishing that she'd been able to keep her mouth shut just this once. She couldn't help it though. He seemed intent on flattering her in ways that no one had before and something just seemed so..so.. _wrong_.

Viktor only cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "I'm merely stating my opinion," he said carefully. "I suppose I could ask you why you keep criticizing yourself."

"I guess I don't realize that I do it so much."

Hermione suddenly became very interested in the dusting of snow that covered the top of her shoe. It sparkled like glitter as it reflected the fairy lights that illuminated the courtyard.

"Perhaps I was being too forward before," Viktor suggested.

"Oh! No, not at all," Hermione said hastily. "You've been nothing but appropriate, really. It's just that I'm not used to anyone saying such nice things to me. My friends don't compliment me any more than I compliment them. That's all."

Viktor nodded, and all became uncomfortably quiet for a moment and Hermione was regretting the fact that they were very much alone outside in the cold. She wished she were back inside, but also didn't want to go back in without fixing things because it seemed as though their last exchange had made things awkward. She could kick herself.

"I want to say more nice things," Viktor said. "Is that okay?"

Hermione swallowed thickly before clutching at his cloak with one hand while pressing her other one against his arm, signaling to him that she wanted to walk. She didn't think she could stand still much longer, with him looking at her so intently. It was unnerving but in a strangely pleasant way. She wasn't sure quite how to explain it.

"That's… yes, that's okay," she said.

"I'm very glad you came to the Ball with me," Viktor began. "I was afraid you might say no."

"Why would I say no?"

Viktor chuckled quietly. "I don't want to seem prideful, but you didn't seem as impressed by my… erm… status… as some of the other girls who spend time in the library. I liked that too, by the way. I like talking about things that aren't Quidditch."

"Well, none of the other girls typically spend time in the library when you aren't in there. And luckily for you I have very little interest in Quidditch."

"What interests you then? Besides your studies, that is."

"I like books. Not school books. I read for fun too," Hermione said defensively as he playfully scoffed at her. "I also like to travel. I've gone many places with my parents. Not as often now since I'm here most of the year. I went to France not long ago. I had considered getting my parents to take me on a tour of Beauxbatons but we never got the chance."

Viktor nodded thoughtfully. "I'd suggest you come visit Durmstrang but you would not be able to find it. The location is very secret. I'm afraid you would not receive as warm a welcome there as we have received here."

"You will be leaving school at the end of this year anyway," Hermione reasoned.

"This is true. Does this mean you would not be opposed to visiting me?"

Hermione felt herself moving closer to his side, as they headed closer to the door leading into a corridor just off the Great Hall.

"Not at all," Hermione said, smiling like a fool. She didn't even want to hide it anymore. "I'd like that very much, actually."

Viktor pressed a comforting hand on her back as they went through the door and into the warmth of the castle. "This is good," he said.

 _Yes_ , Hermione thought, shrugging off his cloak and returning it to him. She held her head high with a satisfied grin on her face as she allowed him to lead her by the hand back into the Great Hall and onto the dance floor once again. _Very good._


End file.
